supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicki Minaj/gallery
1362516925_nicki-minaj-zoom.jpg|Nicki Minaj in 2013 1345475049 nicki-minaj-467.jpg|Nicki Minaj in American Idol and Ben and Toad's Contest Nicki-Minaj-Freaks.jpg|Nicki Minaj on the video for Freaks by French Montana Tumblr m8y1ja7SHh1qfigduo1 1280.jpg|I Am Your Leader (featuring Cam'Ron and Rick Ross) Nicki-Minaj-Starships.jpg|Starships Pound-The-Alarm.png|Pound The Alarm nicki_minaj_feat_chris_brown___right_by_my_side_by_gaganthony-d4thpi9.png|Right By My Side (featuring Chris Brown) Beezinthetrap.jpg|Beez In The Trap (featuring 2 Chainz) Marilynmonroe.jpg|Marilyn Monroe Masquerade+-+Nicki+Minaj.png|Masquerade (from her deluxe version) nicki_minaj___champion_cd_cover_by_gaganthony-d4uvqip.png|Champion (featuring Nas, Drake, and Young Jeezy nicki_minaj___hov_lane_cd_cover_by_gaganthony-d4u2zdp.png|HOV Lane nicki_minaj___roman_holiday_cd_cover_by_gaganthony-d4rsy0o.png|Roman Holiday nicki_minaj_young_forever_by_jayysonata-d4sgi9o.png|Young Forever Nicki+Minaj+-+Whip+It.jpg|Whip It Nicki-Minaj-Automatic-Fanmade-Single-Cover-nicki-minaj-31263726-1969-1969.jpg|Automatic nicki-minaj-beautiful-sinner.jpg|Beautiful Sinner nicki-minaj-cage.jpg|Nicki Minaj in a cage in the Stupid Hoe video, mostly like Shannon Boudreau nicki-minaj-david-guetta-turn-me-on-video-premiere.jpg|Nicki Minaj on David Guetta's Turn Me On nicki-minaj-roman-reloaded-cash-money.jpg|Roman Reloaded (featuring Lil Wayne) Nicki-Minaj-–-Starships-Music-Video-480x330.png|Nicki Minaj on the Starships video Nicki-Minaj-Stupid-Hoe.jpg|Stupid Hoe nicki-minaj-turn-me-on-video.jpg|Nicki Minaj on David Guetta's Turn Me On PFRRTheReUp.jpg|Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up stupid-hoe-nicki-minaj.jpg|Nicki Minaj trapped in a cage tumblr_m2yu48b2mK1qe3d1to1_1280.jpg|Sex In The Lounge (featuring Lil Wayne and Bobby V) tumblr_m9moecxprq1qjnvi6o2_250.png|Va Va Voom tumblr_m9moecxprq1qjnvi6o4_250.jpg|Fire Burns tumblr_m9moecxprq1qjnvi6o5_250.jpg|Gun Shot (featuring Beenie Man) tumblr_m379d9Q0dx1qil395o1_500.png|Come On A Cone mgid-uma-video-mtv.jpg|Minaj on the Right By My Side video NDY5NzU5MzAxMjQ=_o_nicki-minaj-performs-starships.jpg|Minaj peforming her hit single Starships nicki11.jpg|Minaj on the Right By My Side video nicki_minaj_pound_the_alarm640.jpg|Oh oh oh, come fill my glass I love a little more Nicki+Minaj-Starships.jpg|In the beginning of Starships Nicki+Minaj-Starships_2.jpg|Minaj before the end of the video Nicki+Minaj-Starships_3.jpg|Starships were meant to fly, hands up and touch the sky, can't stop cause we're so high, let's do this one more time! Nicki+Minaj-Starships_4.jpg|Minaj's faces on the Starships video Nicki-Minaj.jpg|Minaj singing Let's go to the beach, each, let's go get away, they say what they gonna say Nicki-Minaj3.jpg|Minaj on the sand Nicki-Minaj-Beez-In-The-Trap-2.jpg|Minaj in the Beez In The Trap video Nicki-Minaj-Beez-In-The-Trap-4.jpg|Bitches aint shit and they say nothing, a hundred mutherfuckas can't tell me nothing, a beez in the trap, beez in the trap Nicki-Minaj-e1337212933717.png|Minaj on the Right By My Side video nicki-minaj-pound-the-alarm-5_thelavalizard.jpg|Minaj with other dancers Nicki-Minaj-Pound-The-Alarm-music-video1-600x450.jpg|Minaj on the Pound the Alarm video Nicki-Minaj-Pound-The-Alarm-music-video-2.jpg|Nicki Minaj performing nickiminaj-rightby.jpg|Minaj on the Right By My Side video Nicki-Minaj-Right-by-My-Side.jpg|Minaj on the Right By My Side video nicki-minaj-right-by-my-side-516x340.jpg|Minaj with a cheetah glove like Sabrina Bryan and Mark Ballas' shocking eliminated from season 5 of Dancing with the Stars Nicki-Minaj-Right-By-My-Side-ft.-Chris-Brown-Video-3.jpg|Minaj on the Right By My Side video nicki-minaj-starships.jpg|Nicki Minaj on the Starships video nicki-minaj-starships_thelavalizard.jpg|Minaj with green hair nicki-minaj-starships-musicvideo.png|Nicki Minaj performing Starships nicki-minaj-video-shoot-1-1331811081-view-1.jpg|Nicki Minaj before she sings Starships in the music video nickipta.jpg|Minaj in the beginning of Pound The Alarm nickitrini.jpg|Minaj at the end of the music video of Pound The Alarm roman.jpg|Minaj in the beginning of the Beez in the Trap video tumblr_m46di3cLCt1rsqtpgo1_1280.jpg|Nicki Minaj in the beginning of the song Right By My Side featuring Chris Brown NickiMinajPinkFridayRomanReloaded600Gb.jpg|link=Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Christopher_Macsurak_Nicki_Minaj_cropped.jpg|Minaj in 2011 Nicki_Minaj_-_Live_Femme_Fatale_2.jpg|Minaj on the stage Nicki_Minaj_-_Live_Femme_Fatale_3.jpg|Minaj performing Nicki_Minaj_-_Live_Femme_Fatale_6.jpg|Minaj performing Nicki_Minaj_-_Live_Femme_Fatale_7.jpg|Minaj performing Nicki_Minaj_-_Live_Femme_Fatale_8_cropped.jpg|Minaj on the stage Nicki_Minaj_-_Live_Femme_Fatale_9.jpg|Minaj performing Nicki_Minaj_3,_2011.jpg|Minaj in Canada's largest city in 2011 Nicki_Minaj_-_Live_Femme_Fatale_10.jpg|Minaj live in 2011 Nicki_Minaj_-_Live_Femme_Fatale_cropped.jpg|Minaj talking Nicki_Minaj_Barbie.jpg|Minaj as a Barbie Nicki_Minaj_cropped.jpg|Minaj in 2010 Nicki_Minaj_Femme_2011.jpg|Minaj in 2011 Nicki-Minaj_14.jpg|Nicki Minaj Nicki-Minaj-Mid-Length-Bob.jpg|Minaj with green hair (just like in her video for Starships) Nicki-M-TGJ1.jpg|Minaj in the Super Bass video TTWE_FFT_LA_Britney_and_Nicki.jpg|Britney Spears and Nicki Minaj nicki-beez.jpg|Minaj in the Beez in the Trap video|link=Beez in the Trap pink-friday-roman-reloaded-5.jpg pink-friday-roman-reloaded-source.jpg|The track listing nicki-minaj-tbv.jpg|Minaj and Cassie|link=The Boys (Nicki Minaj and Cassie song) NickiMinaj_YouTube.jpg|Minaj on the Stupid Hoe video|link=Stupid Hoe pink-friday-roman-reloaded-2.jpg|Minaj on the floor on her Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded|link=Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded nicki-starships-video.jpg|Minaj on the Starships video|link=Starships nicki-minaj-pfrr.jpg|Minaj on the deluxe edition of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded medium.4w0x1c713z5r.jpg|Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded deluxe edition nicki_minaj_beez_in_trap_video.jpg|Minaj in the Beez in the Trap video Nicki M. RealLife.jpg|Nicki Minaj in her real life Nicki minaj pink friday 2010.jpg MinajHammersteinBallroomNYC.jpg|Minaj's artwork for week 6 of Ben and Toad's Contest 2 and the Mike Gould Classic 2013 High School Nicki Minaj.png|High School